


Not A Cat Person

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki likes dogs, and Kai. When Kai gets a cat as a pet, Ruki has to come to terms with this. But Fate decides to throw in a few twists... just to make things more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Cat Person

**Author's Note:**

> AU! Crack! Bossy kitty!Aoi. Threesome. Written for this prompt on the [GazettE kink/porn meme](http://ldybastet.livejournal.com/582184.html): _Kai adopts a new black cat named Aoi. three years latter, Ruki finds some witch craft that can turn Aoi into a human XD_
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Ruki eyed Kai's new pet with some suspicion. "It's a cat," he replied when Kai held the black creature up in his arms and asked if it wasn't the cutest, cuddliest kitty ever. Kai had never expressed any interest in getting a pet before, so it was a complete surprise to Ruki.

Kai just beamed at him and, to Ruki's horror, buried his entire face in the black fur. "Yes, and he's so sweet! I've named him Aoi!" The cat didn't seem to mind the treatment.

Ruki shook his head. "And where did you find it?"

Kai looked up at him. "I didn't just find him - I've rescued him! He'd been abandoned by his previous owner and I just happened to walk past the pet rescue centre... He started purring as soon as he saw me, and rubbed his head against my hand... He was so cute! I couldn't leave him behind!"

Ruki kept his thoughts to himself; that the cat had probably instantly recognised Kai for the softie he was, and was probably going to take advantage of Kai's heart and kind soul. It was what cats did, after all. You show them kindness once, and then they decide they own you.

Ruki had always preferred dogs.

 

Kai doted on Aoi, of course. He bought him the best cat food, the best kitty litter (natural, all made of wood chips, and of course, dust free and free of chemicals)... His small apartment was littered with cat toys and a few fake mice filled with catnip. It didn't take more than a few days before Kai also had to abandon his favourite spot to sit and read: the big wicker chair in the corner of his living room. Aoi had expropriated it.

When Ruki visited his friend a week later, he had to fight not to roll his eyes. 

"Kai... what's this?" He pointed at the chair.

"Huh? It's Aoi." Kai looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"I know it's Aoi. I meant what he's lying on."

"It's a cushion." Kai turned back to the papers he was flipping through.

Ruki ventured closer to the cat and the chair, carefully reaching out to touch it. Aoi was watching him with something Ruki suspected was rather akin to disdain. "It's a _velvet_ cushion!"

"Yes? What about it?"

"Kai, really. You're spoiling him. He's not royalty!" 

Kai shrugged and gestured for Ruki to sit down on the sofa instead. "He deserves it. He's had a hard life. You know it's not easy to be abandoned." 

Ruki did know, so he couldn't really be angry with Kai for it. It made him wonder though, what had the cat done to be abandoned? It wasn't like he could have trashed his previous owner's house, or dug holes in the garden. At least in Ruki's case, he'd been rebellious and not obeying his parents, but Aoi? He didn't look rebellious, just haughty, as he licked his paw and then slowly rubbed it over one of his ears, ignoring both Ruki and Kai.

 

It was late at night, the movie they'd been watching was long over, and whatever was currently on TV neither Kai nor Ruki was interested in. But they were too busy kissing to care, and the remote too far away, so the TV continued to flicker its light over their half-naked bodies. 

"Ruki," Kai groaned when Ruki stuck his hand down into Kai's trousers, rubbing over Kai's hard cock. "Fuck me..." He licked his lips and pushed Ruki onto his back. There was no doubt that he wanted it; the look in his eyes said it all. 

"Here... now..?" Ruki whispered, sliding his hand over Kai's naked chest.

Kai nodded and pulled the backrest cushions off the sofa to give them more room, revealing a bottle of lube he'd hidden under them.

"Now I know why you wanted me to come over and watch a movie," Ruki said and grinned, reaching for the zipper in Kai's jeans.

"I did want to watch the movie too," Kai mumbled, squirming to get his jeans off without having to leave his position, but had to give up. While on his feet, he yanked Ruki's trousers down as well, leaving them crumpled in a heap on top of his own on the floor.

Back straddling Ruki's thighs, Kai reached for the lube, but Ruki took it from him. "You don't want to rob me of the fun, do you?" Ruki whispered and grinned at him, coating his fingers and reaching down to rub them between Kai's buttocks.

While Ruki prepared him, Kai leaned down to tease one of Ruki's nipples with tongue and lips, then kissed him hotly, until Ruki was moaning as loudly as Kai. 

"Enough," Kai whispered. "Want you." He ripped the condom wrapper open and quickly rolled the condom onto Ruki, then guided him to his entrance. He sat down slowly, making the hottest little moans Ruki had ever heard.

"Fuck, Kai..." Ruki grabbed Kai's hips, but managed to fight back the urge to bury himself inside him, and let Kai take his time to get comfortable. He wasn't disappointed, though, because soon enough Kai was bouncing enthusiastically on Ruki's cock, and the pleasure sent Ruki's head spinning.

By chance, Ruki turned his head and caught sight of Aoi. The cat was sitting on the armrest, just above Ruki's head, watching them intently and purring.

"He's doing it again!" Ruki groaned and stilled his thrusts.

"Doing what?" Kai leaned forward and kissed and nibbled at Ruki's throat, seemingly oblivious to the audience they had. "Don't stop."

"Watching us." Ruki slid his hands down to grab Kai's hips and pushed up into him. "Your cat is watching us."

"Don't care," Kai gasped, looking for all in the world like the Emperor could have been watching and he'd still not seen a reason to stop. "Fuck me."

 

 

"Whoa! You've redecorated?" Ruki looked around Kai's living room. There were a few pink cushions on the sofa now, and Aoi's throne, as they'd named it, had also been painted a bright shade of pink. A very hard to miss shade of pink.

"Yeah," Kai smiled at him as he carried a tray with two cups of tea into the room. Ruki had often told him he didn't really have to go through the ritual of making him tea every time he visited, but Kai had said Ruki was an important guest to his home and seemed to like doing it. Ruki didn't complain. He liked tea.

"I kind of like it," Ruki said and took the offered cup, sipping it carefully in case it was too hot. "It really brings some colour to the room."

Kai nodded enthusiastically. "I thought so too! The walls are so boring, but I'm not allowed to do anything with them or even hang up a painting. So... I did what I could."

At that moment, Aoi came strolling into the room, tail held high in the air. He ignored Ruki's out-stretched hand offering pettings, and instead headed for his usual place on his chair. He seemed utterly unconcerned about the pink streaks of paint that now adorned the fur on his head.

Ruki couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Aoi ignored him even more, jumping up on the chair and rolling up into a ball, tail gracefully draped over his front paws.

"You decided to redecorate Aoi too?" Ruki asked, still giggling.

Kai laughed. "Not intentionally! I was painting the chair, and he rubbed his head against it before I could stop him. I think he wanted to help me. He doesn't seem to mind, though."

Indeed he didn't. 

"Only you would have a pink and black cat," Ruki said and gave Kai a kiss. 

Kai wrapped his arms around Ruki. "Is it really much worse than carrying your tiny dog around in a pink bag?" He giggled when Ruki smacked him on the shoulder.

"That is different!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

The argument stopped only because it was so hard to keep going while kissing and moaning.

 

 

"Hey," Ruki said one evening. "You won't believe what I found online yesterday!"

"What?"

Ruki reached over Kai's arms to open a new tab in the browser and type an address. A slightly tacky website with blinking banners loaded and Kai sat back to give Ruki more room to find whatever it was he wanted to show him. "Check this out!"

"What is it?" Kai peered at the screen.

"It's a site with magic spells and stuff..." Ruki held up a hand. "I know, it's all bullshit, but this was just so funny!" The page loaded and the screen was filled with pictures of cats in various stages of humanisation; cat's with human features, a woman with a cat head, several girls and boys with cat ears and whiskers, etc. There was a cheerful anime-like tune that blared out of the speakers as well, but Ruki quickly muted the sound. He pointed at a link, then clicked it. "How to transform your cat into a human," he read out loud.

Kai grinned. "Why would anyone want to do that? Cats are perfect as they are!"

"I don't know! And there's even testimonies on how well this spell works! It says catnip is needed." 

"We have catnip," Kai said and picked up one of the herb-filled fake mice, waving it around. Ruki giggled, then started to read the text on the screen out loud, improvising suitable, dramatic gestures at the same time. Then he and Kai looked at each other and started laughing. 

"It's nice to see that the two of you are having fun, but when will _I_ get something to eat?" someone said behind them, in a voice neither of them recognised.

Their laughter died away instantly, and Kai and Ruki slowly turned their heads to see if they had some kind of intruder, or if Kai's apartment had suddenly become haunted.

There was a slim, well-built man sitting on the chair in the corner, on the velvet cushion, one leg slung over the other. His facial expression had a definite look of boredom, but the most striking points of his appearance was that he was completely naked, apart from a thin black collar with a row of rhinestones, and that his black hair was streaked with pink. He met their shocked gazes as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him to sit there. He was eerily handsome too, Ruki thought.

It was Kai who spoke first. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice trembling only the slightest bit.

The man looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and there was something about the look in his eyes, his whole demeanour, that reminded Kai of someone he knew well.

"A--Aoi?"

Ruki glanced at Kai. "Aoi? But Aoi is a cat."

"Not anymore. Thanks to you," Aoi said and studied his nails for a moment, not looking too pleased at their shortness. "Now, food?"

Too shocked to think of any reason not to give Aoi what he wanted, Kai walked into the kitchen, and after a few seconds, Aoi followed him, apparently completely unconcerned about his nakedness. 

Kai opened the fridge and took out the can of cat food he'd opened the previous day. He hesitated though, looked from the can in his hand to Aoi. The can went straight back into the fridge; you couldn't really serve that to a human, even if the human in question had been a cat up until ten minutes earlier. "I have left-overs from yesterday?" he said. "Would that be okay?"

Aoi nodded. "Okay, I guess. You can cook for me tomorrow."

Ruki and Kai watched Aoi eat, not noticing any clues that this was the first time Aoi was holding a pair of chopsticks, or even that this was the first time in his life he had thumbs. It was all very surreal. When he was done, Aoi stood up and stretched.

"Ah, now I want a nap."

"Well, it is bedtime, so..." Kai started to say.

Aoi just shrugged and went into the bedroom, a definite swagger to his step and a suggestive sway of hips. Kai looked at Ruki when Aoi was gone. "Please tell me this didn't just happen, and that I am imagining it."

"Sorry. Then I think we're both imagining the same thing."

Kai sighed. "This is insane. What do we do now?"

"Go to bed. Maybe he'll be back to normal in the morning?"

Kai nodded, but didn't look convinced. When they'd brushed their teeth and went into the bedroom, they were met by the sight of Aoi sprawled out across the bed. Still naked.

"What the..." Ruki said, staring at him. "What are you doing?"

Aoi opened one eye a little. "I _was_ trying to sleep."

"In Kai's bed."

Aoi closed his eye again. "Yes? I always sleep in this bed, remember?"

Ruki did remember - countless times that he'd been graced by Aoi's bushy tail in his face, or worse, his entire butt! "That was different--" He was stopped by Kai's hand on his arm.

"I don't think it's worth fighting over," Kai said and shook his head. "I have a feeling we're going to lose anyway; he's a cat, you know."

Ruki sighed, sincerely regretting having found that 'joke' site. Now he knew that those testimonies had been true! Why hadn't he taken them seriously before he showed it to Kai?

"Aoi, could you please move a little so we get some room too?" Kai asked politely, and Ruki rolled his eyes.

"Good luck with that," Ruki mumbled and prepared himself for a sleepless night on the sofa. But Aoi did move, taking up the middle of the bed instead. Ruki crawled into the bed on one side, and Kai on the other. 

"Well, this is kind of cosy," Kai said cheerfully as he turned off the light and pulled the covers up. Then all they could hear was the soft snoring of Aoi that sounded remarkably like a purr, after he'd snuggled up against Kai. It didn't help Ruki much that Aoi had always done that as a cat too. He didn't _look_ like a cat now, and a spark of jealousy burned in his chest.

 

What woke Ruki up in the early morning hours was not the tickling of a sudden cat tail moustache, but the actually really nice sensation of someone licking his chest, particularly around and over one of his nipples. 

"Mmm, Kai," he mumbled and slid his hand over a warm, naked back, teasing it lightly.

"Eh?" came the sleepy and slightly breathless reply from the other side of the bed, and Ruki opened his eyes at the unexpected _distance_ between the voice and the mouth that was still very, very close to his skin.

Ruki lifted his head to see what was going on, and got an eyeful of pink and black hair. Definitely not Kai then, he realised, and the strange occurrences of the previous evening came back to him. He propped himself up on one elbow to get a better view of the situation. Aoi glanced up at him while he kept lapping at Ruki's nipple, mischief glittering in his eyes. The covers had slipped down, and it was easy to see where Aoi's hand was busy fondling Kai. 

But Ruki's movements made Aoi stop what he was doing and he looked from Ruki to Kai. "You're awake. Good. I'm hungry. You can get me some breakfast now," he said, as if he hadn't just done his best to arouse them both.

It was with a sigh of frustration that Kai got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants, Ruki following him quickly. Aoi was content to have the whole bed to himself.

"He's not back to normal," Ruki hissed, adjusting his erection in his underwear, while Kai was looking in the fridge for something to make for breakfast.

"Yeah, well... I noticed."

"You enjoyed it," Ruki pointed out, frowning.

Kai raised an eyebrow, looking at him. "So did you. You were the one moaning."

"I didn't moan!" The thought was just too disturbing. Aoi might look like a man now, but there had to be the soul of a cat in there, and if Ruki had liked it... What did it make him - a cat lover? Ruki sighed as he sat down on a kitchen chair. "I thought it was you..."

"Then you enjoyed it too," Kai said matter-of-factly. "He's actually really good-looking," he added and grinned when Ruki growled.

Ruki knew he was being silly, but he'd been jealous when he saw Aoi's hand wrapped around Kai's cock. Even sillier was that he wasn't sure what he'd been jealous of - _Aoi_ touching Kai, or Aoi touching _Kai_. Still, he'd been the one who got his nipple licked.

Kai giggled. "Maybe that's why he's been watching us so much!"

"What?" Ruki was abruptly brought back to the present.

"So that he could do it once he got the chance?"

"Stop it! That's creepy!" Ruki grabbed his cigarettes and quickly lit one, needing the calm and the comfort. If Aoi had planned this... but he really couldn't have, because Ruki had stumbled upon that damned site on his own, and Aoi couldn't have known it existed, couldn't have known Ruki was going to read it out loud, right? The logical thing to do would be to leave and go home, Aoi wasn't his cat, after all. But he really couldn't leave Kai alone with him, not after seeing him grope Kai while he was sleepy and defenceless!

"There has to be a counter spell or something," Ruki mumbled and reached for his phone. But by the time Kai had breakfast ready and Aoi had come out of the bedroom, still naked, and started eating, Ruki still hadn't found any information on how to return Aoi to his normal state. 

After a while, Ruki noticed that Aoi had stopped eating and was watching him and Kai instead. It was slightly creepy, with the predatory look in Aoi's eyes, and Ruki was reminded that cats actually hunted for their food if not kept indoors, and even then couldn't be trusted around birds, or fish. He shifted a little, feeling like Aoi was going to pounce on him suddenly.

"What?" he asked. "You have food, eat it!"

"I'm not hungry for food now," Aoi said slowly, not bothered by Ruki's brusqueness, and the sinking feeling in Ruki's stomach pressed the button for an even lower floor.

"What do you want then?" Kai asked, and Ruki really wished that he hadn't. He had a really bad feeling about this.

Aoi pushed his chair away from the table and spread his legs. "I want you to suck my cock. Both of you." Ruki and Kai stared at him. When they didn't move, Aoi smirked and crooked his finger. "Come here. This isn't sucking itself."

Ruki tried really hard to not look at what Aoi was pointing at, but it was as impossible as it was to not think of an elephant when someone told you not to. Aoi was well endowed, and clearly in need of some attention.

"Oh come on," Aoi said, starting to sound annoyed. "I've seen you suck cock, and I know you both enjoy it... And you liked it when I was touching you earlier." He wrapped his hand loosely around his cock and stroked it slowly, a soft moan escaping his lips. Somehow, Aoi managed to look both erotic and lewd at the same time, and Ruki's earlier arousal was sneaking up on him again.

Ruki and Kai looked at each other, coming to a silent agreement. They _had_ liked it, and even admitted it to each other. Would a little more hurt? It wasn't every day a gorgeous man invited them to a threesome. No one had to ever find out about it... and no one would believe them anyway.

Ruki moved first, sliding onto the floor in front of Aoi, and Kai joined him before Ruki'd had time to slide one hand up over Aoi's thigh. Together, they leaned forward to lick each side of Aoi's cock, base to tip. 

"This is insane," Ruki whispered.

"Yeah," Kai replied, then cut off any further discussion by kissing Ruki, so close to Aoi's cock that their tongues were sliding around and over the head.

"And hot," Kai added then, before taking Aoi's cock into his mouth, sucking lightly. His moan sent a shiver of want and need down Ruki's spine, making his cock twitch as he watched. Not wanting to be left out, Ruki leaned in to lick Aoi's smooth, almost hairless balls. He felt Aoi's fingers in his hair, and heard another moan from above. 

Then Kai let Aoi slip free with a wet plop, and nudged Ruki to take his place. "Suck him," he whispered, and Ruki didn't hesitate to replace him. Aoi was rock hard, and there was a drop of precome at the tip that Ruki immediately lapped up before moving down to take as much as he could of Aoi's cock into his mouth.

Aoi's moans were deep and throaty, almost purring, which wasn't too unexpected after all, and Ruki found them incredibly sexy. He wriggled his tongue as he sucked, teasing under the head and over the slit, then he pulled back and licked and kissed his way down the shaft. Almost immediately, Kai was there, closing his lips around Aoi's cock, doing _his_ best to keep Aoi moaning.

It didn't take long before Ruki had forgotten how the man whose cock he was licking and sucking had appeared before them. The cock was real, the moans were real, the hand that rested at the back of his head as well, and so was the arousal that coursed through Ruki's body.

"I love watching you suck cock," Aoi whispered and Kai nodded in agreement next to Ruki.

"His mouth is so good, isn't it?" Kai kissed and licked his way down the shaft together with Ruki.

"You're both good," Aoi replied and tightened his hands in their hair, pulling their heads back to look down into their faces. He smiled, and Ruki shivered at the unexpected look of fondness in Aoi's eyes.

The moment was broken when Aoi stood up. "Bedroom. Now," he commanded. "And take your clothes off – they're in the way."

After only a moment's hesitation, Ruki and Kai did as they were told, quickly shedding their garments and crawling onto the bed. Aoi sat down at the foot end, clearly with the intention to watch them.

"Mmm," he said, "you look much better naked."

Ruki had to admit that Aoi did have a point. Now he had full access to Kai's hot body, and it was hard to stop himself from moving his hands over it. Especially when Kai moaned like that.

"Go on," Aoi encouraged. "Prepare each other... Finger each other so I can fuck you."

Ruki groaned. Each other? Aoi intended to fuck them both? He'd had no idea cats had such dirty minds.

Kai reached for the lube on the bedside table, squeezed out a good amount over his fingers, and handed the tube to Ruki. This was a new situation to Ruki, and he was fairly certain it was for Kai as well. New and exciting... Sticking their fingers into dark and tight places wasn't new, of course, but they'd never done this to each other at the same time.

Kai smiled and pulled Ruki close. "Come on," he whispered. "I know you want it now. You're horny and so am I..." He kissed Ruki softly and reached behind him, slick fingers going directly for Ruki's arse. He circled his fingers around the entrance, and Ruki moaned and mirrored Kai's actions. It was a little strange at first, almost like he was fingering himself, feeling Kai's fingers inside him while he was pushing his into Kai, but the pleasure that spread through him made him forget, and he pushed back slightly, wordlessly urging Kai to go on, to give him more. 

Aoi's soft hands slid over their bodies, caressing their thighs. Ruki moaned softly as Aoi moved his hand to pinch and tease one of his nipples. The sensation sent a spike of arousal straight down to his cock, and when Aoi leaned down over him to make a purring noise in his ear, Ruki shivered. "So sexy," Aoi whispered. "Want to fuck you now... Want to fuck you so hard..."

Ruki just nodded and turned his head to try to kiss Aoi, meeting soft, warm lips that kissed him back hungrily.

After a little maneuvering, Ruki and Kai were on their hands and knees next to each other, and Kai reached for Ruki to give him a quick kiss before looking back over his shoulder at Aoi behind them. "Come on then," Kai whispered, his voice dark and sexy. "Fuck us." 

Aoi didn't need to be told twice, reaching for the lube, and then moving to kneel behind Kai. Ruki watched Kai's face as Aoi slowly entered him, and the lust he saw written on it, made him moan softly, longing to experience what Kai was himself. He leaned in to kiss him again, tongues tangling as Kai's moans grew louder.

Then Kai gasped, and Ruki's hips were grabbed from behind. Ruki let his head hang down between his arms, anticipating what would come next. When he felt the blunt head of Aoi's slick cock press against his entrance, a whimpery moan escaped his lips. 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Kai whispered, and Ruki could only nod, biting his bottom lip in an attempt to keep any more of those unmanly sounds down. But the deeper Aoi sank into him, the less he cared, and when Aoi leaned forward over him, cock fully sheathed, to kiss Ruki's shoulder, Ruki just couldn't hold back his moans. 

"Please," Ruki whispered. "Fuck me!"

"Want me?" Aoi teased, and Ruki tried to push back against him, only succeeding in making the hard length inside him shift a little.

"Yes. Fuck, just fuck me..."

Aoi pulled out slowly, and then snapped his hips forward, making Ruki groan and almost fall forward. "I've wanted to do this for a long time," Aoi mumbled. "Watching the two of you fuck..."

Ruki knew he should be shocked or outraged by Aoi's words and what they implied, but he just couldn't. Instead, he found it arousing that Aoi had been watching them and wanted them. It was especially hard to be angry when Aoi's cock felt so good inside him, rubbing all the best spots, and Kai was kissing him, moaning into Ruki's mouth. All too soon though, Aoi withdrew to fuck Kai again, and Ruki whimpered, already wanting more. He watched as Kai closed his eyes, enjoying Aoi's attentions, and Kai had never looked so gorgeous as he did in that moment, Ruki thought. 

Ruki had no idea how long they'd been in bed, Aoi taking turns to fuck them, while they kissed and fondled each other, and he didn't care either. His skin was slick with sweat, his hair clinging in wet strands to his face, and he felt like his entire body was on fire. Every time Aoi moved away to fuck Kai, Ruki couldn't stop himself from begging for more. But eventually, the pleasure was too much, and when Aoi found the right angle to hit his prostate over and over, Ruki bucked and shuddered, sparks of white clouding his vision, as he came harder than he'd ever had before.

Ruki was panting hard, the intensity of his orgasm making him a little dizzy. Kai was moaning loudly next to him, and despite his limbs feeling like jelly, Ruki moved to him to nuzzle his neck. "Come, Kai," he whispered. "Let me see you come for him..."

It seemed to be all Kai needed to be pushed over the edge. He threw his head back, and groaned darkly as his cock pulsed and shot come over the bed sheets. Ruki raised his gaze to watch Aoi, who was still thrusting into Kai. The man (and he couldn't think of him in any other way at that moment) looked gorgeous, all lean muscles and sweat-glistening skin. Ruki moaned softly as he watched Aoi's abs flex with each thrust. 

Aoi smiled at Ruki and reached out to grab his hair, pulling him up to kiss him. Ruki wrapped his arms around Aoi's lean body to steady himself, and he could feel when Aoi lost his steady rhythm, when his thrusts turned erratic and desperate, and then Aoi moaned against Ruki's lips, muscles quivering under Ruki's hands.

They ended up in a heap of arms and legs, sweaty bodies entangled, Aoi in the middle. He looked happy, Ruki thought and didn't protest when Aoi pulled both him and Kai closer to kiss them. 

 

Two days later, Ruki returned to Kai's place, a little worried that Aoi might still be human, or maybe he was actually worried that he wasn't. He wasn't quite sure anymore. But he hadn't heard anything from Kai since he'd left the morning after their bizarre encounter with a very human Aoi. It wasn't like Kai to not at least send a text message...

Ruki ringed the doorbell, then pressed the button again, when there was no sound from within, and the door remained closed. Had something happened? Was Kai okay? Ruki got his keys out and managed to find the one that Kai'd given him just a few weeks earlier. 

He stepped inside, murmuring _excuse me_ as he entered, and chucked off his shoes. He could hear voices, just a low mumbling, coming from the direction of the bedroom. At least this meant that Kai was still there...

He pushed the door to the bedroom open, and stopped to stare for a moment. Kai was on his back on the bed, legs spread widely, with Aoi kneeling between them. Aoi was still as gorgeous as Ruki remembered, and he was looking very predatory as he was leaning over Kai, smiling and raking his fingers down Kai's chest. Then Aoi looked up to meet Ruki's gaze.

Kai tilted his head back to see what Aoi was looking at. "Oh! Hi, Ruki!" He slid a finger through the mess on his stomach, making it clear that he'd just come. "Perfect timing!"

"Oh?" Ruki couldn't help but pout, jealousy warring with disappointment of having been left out. "It looks like you're done." 

Aoi chuckled and gestured for Ruki to come closer. "Kai's done, all right. But I'm not... Come here." 

"So, you're an insatiable beast," Ruki muttered to mask his eagerness as he quickly stripped out of his clothes and crawled into the bed.

Aoi looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, I am." He smiled and looked down at Kai. "Aren't you happy that you didn't let them neuter me before you took me home?" Aoi asked him with a grin, then pulled Ruki in for a deep kiss that held the promise of pleasure. 

Maybe cats weren't so bad after all, Ruki thought and kissed him back, already looking forward to whatever Aoi had planned for him.


End file.
